Like You
by Soul Writer Of Dark Truth
Summary: Sora was somewhat willingly taken.Zack is emotionally confused.Sephiroth knows exactly what he wants.What happens when they all come together in one mess of Hell?Yaoi, shoujoai, RikuSora SephZack CloudLeon AkuRoku and others. OC and possible OOC.Vamp AU.


The Encounter and the Makeshift Lover

**Disclaimer: **Well, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think that it would be rated what it is?? And do you _really _think that Riku would've left? Not a snow ball's chance in hell. Heh, let's just say…Kairi would not have been in the story at all… evil smirk

**Kairi: **Why is that??

**Me: **Because…I live for yaoi. You. Are not a boy. Therefore. You would not have been included.

**Kairi: **So cruel...

**Me: **No…just obsessed, Love, just obsessed.

**Sora: **That basically means I wouldn't be standing right now, would I?

**Me: **Nope. Wow, you have a light bulb! And it can turn on!!!

**Sora: **Not. Funny.

**Me: **Yeah, yeah, actually, it was. It was very funny. You can be _very _oblivious. It's amazing at some points, Sora. Really, I mean, when I was younger than you, _I _wasn't that oblivious…

**Sora: **Woop-dee-friggin-doo for you…

**Me: **Wow, you've accomplished to turn your light bulb on and be an ass…

**Riku: **Sora's ass? Where!?

**Me: **::points towards Sora while snickering::

**Sora: **I _really _hate you…

**Me: **A lot of people do, Sora. Glad you joined the band wagon! I think they started handing out flyers….

**Warnings: **This **IS **shounen-ai and yaoi. This means that there will be two **guys**, **kissing**, a **lot**, when they actually learn the term love… and with Riku being one of those lovers, God knows how long that will take. 'specially since he's gunna Blood Sora and all…

**Riku: **That's insulting… ::glare::

**Me:** Yes, I know, Riku. It was meant to be insulting.

In this chapter though... I do have to say there will be **lemon like action**… I know the relationship moves a bit…fast but it'll make more sense as the story goes on… Sorry if you don't like it….::shrugs:: Oh well, loss for you and gain for me………::smirks:: I love myself sometimes…oh yes…there's also slight non-con…it doesn't really get that far thanks to a special someone XD ah, gotta love them special someones…serious OOCness. It's almost not him…yet…it is… and there is some shoujo-ai!

**Summary: **Since I'm a lay-zee ass, I do not want to retype my summary. Read my damn homepage/profile/thingy that has my story summary on it.

**Reviews: **Much appreciated and bring the very unstable author a sense of loving compassion from those of you who take the time to put your hand on a mouse and move it ever so slightly so that it hovers over the button that says 'Go' and actually use strength to click and then type a small something to hate me or love me or just say 'I reviewed be happy dammit'. So, once again. I love you to those who review. Those who don't…well, god damn learn how to CLICK A MOUSE!!!!

**Well…I guess I'll get to the story. But just _one _small thing…an author note. A short voice-over.**

**A/N: **Well, this chapter is a PROLOGUE-ish thingy…cause well…yeah, it gives the story a base….WOOOOOOOOOOOO. Parté…­ ::cough:: ­­­­­­­­­ Meaning that it is more of an introduction to the story plot for those of you who DON'T know that. :D Thank you again for reading. And now. My insanity shall ensue!!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**

* * *

**

_Out own your own._

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

_Blame it on me._

_Set your guilt free._

_Nothing can hold you back now._

**_Lacrymosa by Evanescence._**

_

* * *

_

­­­­

A guttural growl echoed in the empty air of the roof that held the deathly white figure. This deathly white figure was stalking someone, well, not stalking, per se, but _watching someone intently and knowing exactly where they are at, at that very moment_, but I don't know if that is technically a stalker. Ha­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­! What am I kidding myself. Of course that is! But back to this stalker.

The pale figure crossed their arms, shifting their weight a bit to ease the numbness in stiff legs. Slightly pointed ears twitched lightly as a conversation started, carrying the voice he'd been hearing now for about three months.

"_Kai-rii! I don't want to be here, dammit! I'm fucking twenty-five! Twenty-five, Kairi! I do believe that I am very capable of taking care of myself on my own damnable birthday!" came the out raged cry of the human fancy the deathly pale figure had taken to._

"_Sora! It's your birthday! You do not need to be like some **emo** stiff and be **all anti**-social on us! **God**, Sora, we love you too much." A female voice now rang out to the figure's ears. This voice wasn't new and he knew it to be the fire-headed red head of a friend his interest always had by his side._

"_Fuck it, Kairi! _You're_ not my mother. No one here is and no one ever will be, especially since she's god damned dead! I'm leaving and it's final! If there's anything left over I'll pick it up from you tomorrow. If anyone asks where I am tell them I went to the store and probably got lost and will show up 3 hours after midnight. _**Bye**_, Kairi."_

Sharp ears heard the sound of a door slamming and aqua green eyes brightened at the sight of the adorably handsome twenty-five year old brunette. For being 25, the brunette was _short!_ The sharp mind of the stalker guessed he was around 5' 6" in height and a decent weight of around 130. Though, this stalker of Sora was quite the stereotypical "tall, dark and handsome" except, the whole dark thing. He was the exact opposite…on many levels. Silver locks of layered silver hair fell from the cradle behind his ear and he tucked it back quickly, keeping sight on his temptation.

Sora pulled the trench coat tightly around him, getting that odd feeling you'd get when some person was behind you ready to mug you and then shoot you in the head. He snapped his head back, but saw nothing except the flicker of a distant street light.

"Yeah, that's right, a street light is going to kill me…lovely…" Sora muttered sarcastically, his high tenor voice fitting his innocent appeal. He turned back around only to have to take a step back to keep from being molested by a freakily deathly pale dude with silver hair and enticingly teal eyes.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" The 'stalker' winced at the high pitched shriek and wished his hair had been in his ears instead of just covering them, yet, he doubted that would've helped very much. God damn high pitched shrieks. This is why he hated women. That's all they could do. Shriek this. Shriek that. Shriek at every damnable thing that scared them to shit their pants. Shriek over the extreme Japanese sex god Gackt. The stalker raised an eyebrow high.

"You don't watch many horror movies do you? You know, the classics where the victim always turns around to see nothing but turns back and there's the killer." A quirk of the lips but nothing more came from the stranger as Sora stared at him.

"What in the Seven Hells do you want?" Sora eyed the man wearily. He had a nice tall build. This guy had to be more than half a foot taller than him. Around like 6' tall or something. And he had muscles. Uh-oh…one wrong thing and he was bound to be lying on the ground, blue eyes opened wide in horror as investigators say he was clearly murdered by a mere snap of his neck.

"A simple enough question. You." The reply made Sora want to shriek again as his mind screamed 'RUN AND DON'T TURN BACK!! He's a stalker!!!!! Stalker!!! He wants to rape you!!! Fuck you straight into the mattress!!!' A light chuckled reached his ears and he eased himself from his mind's ranting as he looked up to see teal eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I could be classified as a stalker perhaps. But I _do not _want to rape you." Sora's eyes widened. 'H-how the hell?!'

"I can hear the thoughts of minds. I figured it was highly obvious I'm not human seeing as I mysteriously appeared in front of you so…quietly and managed to scare you like the classic school girls." An easy reply for the sleazy bastard. Of course. Why didn't Sora see it before. He'd had too much alcohol at his birthday and was now intoxicated beyond belief. He'd met the sex god of a life time who just so happened to be taking him into his arms gently. Wait- what? Arms...taking…hug…AYAH!!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sora yelled at the man, trying to force him away from the solid object that could be called a chest. The man chuckled again, nuzzling his face into the brunette hair.

"What does it seem like I'm doing, hm?" The baritone voice rang in his ears as the man spoke right next to it, sending shivers up and down his spine against his will.

"L-like you-re moles-sting me-e – st-top that!!" Sora shrieked as the stalker's tongue traced the shell of Sora's ear tenderly, lovingly. But soon, the tongue action disappeared and Sora felt a drop in his stomach.

"Sora…Come with me." Said the stalker his voice low and sultry to the ear. Sora's being seemingly melted from the inside out. His eyes rolled back and his head lolled slightly before a mouth attacked his neck, bringing him back to the reality called 'Life'. Eyes widened, Sora tried to pry the gently sucking lips away from his neck as he felt a hot, wet tongue _glide_ over his skin. Oooooooooh, _God_, it made him feel so loved, wanted, _needed_.

"T-to wh-where? W-why-y? …Nngh…" Sora's words came out rough and ragged, the man's ministrations tensing and relaxing his tight and drawn nerves. A soft moan was surfaced from his mouth as teeth gently scraped over the sensitive area on his neck and he melted into his stalker's arms.

"My home, Sora…I want you to come home with me. Will you?" His stalker released him from his hold. Sora found this peculiar seeing as how he would've figured the stalker would've thought he'd get the get go and run. Guess this guy trusted him…heh, funny. Sora looked up into the green-blue eyes that held what seemed so many emotions.

"There must be a catch. There has to be… What is it?" Sora said inquisitively, ocean blue eyes holding a look of suspicion and the stalker sighed.

"Here you are, asking of me what the catch is to coming and live with me. Yes, I will not lie; there is something I must…give you before you can come, but you do not even bother to ask my name. What kind of peculiar mortal are you…?" asked the man, a hint of amusement being hinted at by the mere smirk on his alabaster face.

"So you mean to tell me you want me to ask you questions about yourself? You aren't going to kill me?" A silvery laugh echoed through out the empty street and Sora's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"No, Sora, I am not going to kill you." The 'stalker' smiled, before motioning over to a bench that was conveniently near by. The brunette accepted the implied offer and walked over to it, sitting down, the alabaster man following suite.

"So… what is your name?"

"Riku…"

"No last name?"

"No, not that I remember."

"Are you old?"

Another laugh.

"I would assume you mean of my kind's lifetime."

"Well…yeah… it's obvious you aren't too old in…appearance, huh? And what are you?"

"I guess you could say I'm old, for a vampire, I guess. And, yes, I am a vampire."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes, Sora, really."

"That is sooooo cool!"

"I'm glad you think so… others obviously wouldn't approve of you sitting here talking with a vampire…"

"Yeah, well, I'm not 'others'."

A pout. _God, _that look made him absolutely ravishable.

"Yes, Sora, I know you're not. But I just don't understand why…"

"Why what?"

Riku looked at him aqua green eyes piercing as if trying to look into Sora's soul for something. The gaze slightly unnerving him, Sora swallowed thickly, his voice wavering as he spoke.

"Why what, Riku?" he asked timidly, wondering if Riku was debating to kill him. Yet, his mind doubted that's what Riku was doing. Sora could tell if someone had good character by the way they spoke and approached someone. He didn't know exactly how he could tell that, but he could, and his heart told him he could trust Riku. A small smile crept its way onto his lips at the thought before he was brought back to reality.

"…So pure…"

Sora blinked at the words. His mind was in turmoil at these words and he fell back into thought, wondering what Riku was talking about. Just as his mind fell deep into the abyss called thoughts he felt something cold against his cheek. It felt cold like marble and it brought him out of his thought as he realized what that 'cold marble' was.

"Sora… you said you thought it was…cool that I'm a vampire. Do you think it'd be cool to actually…_be _a vampire?" Riku inquired his hand still resting against Sora's cheek. He looked deep in thought for a moment before he smiled brightly at Riku.

"I dunno. Guess I never really thought about it before. I mean, I always loved vampire movies and stuff, but I never said 'Hey, I want to be a vampire!', y'know?" Riku smiled at the answer. It was definitely something he could see Sora saying. He caressed the warm cheek, his cold hand barely acknowledging the little bit of warmth radiating from the brunette's cheek.

"Would you be against becoming a vampire?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I guess it kind of depends. In a situation like this, I don't think I'd mind, but then again, there's a lot I don't know about this whole 'becoming a vampire' thing. Like, is it painful? Do you have to die? Is it just that you are bitten? Cause it's all based on fiction and movies and that's all I know." Sora said, looking down at his hands and he played with a button on his coat.

"I can answer those questions if you'd like…" Sora looked up at him with a hopeful look.

"Could you really?" Riku nodded a small smile on his face.

"Well, first, it's not painful. It's a weird sensation that is neither pleasurable nor painful. Your mortal self will die, but you, physically, will not die. As in to say, your heart will not stop beating. And no, you are not just bitten. Yes, you have to be bitten, but the Maker has to give back the blood he or she took. Since it has been in the vampire's body, it is now vampiric blood and therefore would cause the mortal who drinks it to become a vampire. But, the mortal has to be completely drained of his or her blood til near death." Riku said matter of fact-like and stared at the thoughtful expression the brunette now held.

"Do stakes kill you?"

"No. We can be injured, but just to say, it'd take another vampire to cause a lasting wound. We could fall off a building and that would cause a normal human to have at least a few bones broken, and yet, those bones might break, and then immediately heal after the fall." Riku stated, waiting for another question that was bound to be asked.

"Can you die?"

"Yes. We can. Decapitation and complete mutilation are the only ways to kill us. Grant you, though, we'd have to remain so weak that the other vampire would actually manage to bestow that many wounds. But decapitation, you'd have to crush the skull afterwards. As to make sure someone can't heal them. Yes, it is possible for a vampire to be revived from decapitation. I've seen it done. Horrifying really." Riku said at the look on Sora's face. Sora then took his gaze and stared straight into the glimmering teal eyes.

"Did you want to become a vampire?" Riku looked at him, a slight look of horror on his face from the boy's question. He sighed and looked away, his eyes glazing over as he was lost in memories and thoughts.

"I guess…that's a yes and no answer… I did…but I didn't. I thought…that vampires were…fascinating…just like you…but…my Maker…wasn't all that great…" Riku said pausing in between phrases as if though he was struggling with what to say. Sora looked at him with an apologetic look of understanding in a way, but Riku never saw it.

"Oh… sorry for bringing it up…" Sora said, looking down at his hands. Then he felt a soft hand being placed under his chin, making him look up at Riku.

"Don't be. I am the one who told you to ask questions. The fault is my own." The silver haired beauty said a smile tugging at his lips from the pout on the smaller man's face. Sora smiled at him as Riku removed his hand from under his chin and put it back in his lap.

"Still…sorry. Can I ask one more question?" Sora asked meekly, sounding slightly defeated. Riku gave a weak smile and nodded.

"How old are you?" Riku laughed. Loudly. Sora looked at Riku with an eyebrow raised at Riku's response.

"I thought you were going to ask something completely serious. I'm 782 years old." Riku said still laughing but very lightly now. Sora looked at him in awe. This "awe" stood for 'Ahem… Whoa… Elderly' in Sora's language. Riku chuckled lightly at Sora's response, gently caressing his cheek before his hand slowly traveled downwards the back of his hand stopping at the nape of Sora's neck, massaging back and forth leisurely, a deep emotion conveyed through mere contact. Sora's voice broke through the serene silence.

"Wow, you are old…" Sora said and Riku chortled softly. That was when Sora noticed an old gleam to Riku's eyes. They seemed shinier than when Sora had first looked into the bright aqua green eyes. It was then he found himself unable to look away from the shining eyes. They looked so beautiful like that… Riku smiled softly… Sora wondered if he knew he looked beautiful when he smiled like that… His eyes glazed over slightly as a content aura filled his mind, clouding it from his surroundings. He didn't feel the easy pressure against his body as Riku moved forward, pale white arms gently embracing the smaller man; he didn't feel the light breath the sheathed his neck while pearly white fangs, free from the stain of blood, closed down on the neck slowly sinking into the flesh, red liquid leaking lavishly from the small wound being made. The brunette didn't notice as his life blood flowed freely from him, or the tongue that was pressed eagerly against his neck lapping up the blood in a hungry daze. Not the gentle voice lulling him peacefully in his mind as he felt something solid beneath him. Not the liquid that was put at his lips, hot and bitter sweet, metallic almost. He did not realize that he was drinking the red liquid eagerly, clinging to the wrist pressed against his mouth, lapping up the new blood to make him something he didn't know if he'd wanted: A vampire. After the wrist was pulled away did he look back into those aqua green eyes, only to see them sharply as though he were in a different world where every color stood out brightly against each other. Where a slightly different shade was easily noticed by eyes changed by blood.

"…Riku…?" He asked, mumbling as he looked around. He didn't understand much and he felt weird…as if though he were empty, or being emptied. Riku's face appeared in front of his and he was surprised to see a look of concern on the ever so stoic face. Then he felt arms wrap around him, the haze clearing from his mind, slowly bringing back his senses of himself and his surroundings. It was then that he noticed he could _feel_ presences around him. He looked down to see the coat he had adorned himself in was now in a cascading river of fabric at the feet of him and Riku. He blinked slowly, a dizzy feeling taking him as he leaned against the hard body for support. He heard the low voice of Riku echo around him telling him it would be okay and that it would pass over soon enough. What would pass over? What happened that he was like this? He'd obviously voiced one of these questions without meaning to and he received an answer.

"I'll tell you later, but now, we need to leave. I hear humans coming near and we cannot be seen by them." Sora felt himself be picked up off the cold hard bench and pressed against the seemingly warmer chest. Why was it warmer suddenly? He buried his head into the warming chest and felt safe as wind whipped past them. When he next looked up, he was awed but what he saw: A giant monstrosity of a house that looked ancient.

"Is this….?" He needed no answer but got one anyway as Riku walked through the large iron gates.

"Yes, and this is your home as well now…" He looked up to see Riku's face only to be welcomed a large smile as he was placed back into a standing position. When he looked back towards the house he saw several other people standing there with a variety of hair. One had spiky blonde hair the defied gravity just as his did. Another had short black hair with the weirdest outfit he'd ever seen. One with long hair in a very loose ponytail. Two guys that seemed a little too close to be just friends or brothers, both adorned with long bright red hair. The one who stood in front obviously had a deep love for leather. He was adorned in a leather jacket, with leather pants and three, count them, three leather belts around his waist. He had shoulder length ragged brown hair a scar across his face from the left eyebrow down to end under his right eye. The man stepped forward, his face showing as much emotion as a brick wall, before his thin mouth twitched and he spoke.

"Welcome home, Master Riku, Sora." He said bowing his head in a nod at Riku and Sora, Riku nodding back and Sora was left confused.

* * *

_And in this short life_

_There's no time to waste on giving up_

_My love wasn't enough._

**_Lacrymosa_** by Evanescence

* * *

_All our lives_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

**_The Only One_** by Evanescence

* * *

"So, you're saying that he has been taken?" 

"Yes, it seems so."

"Hn. That brat will pay for Blooding him."

"Is there anything else you wish?"

"Yes. Trail him. Watch his every move. If he becomes attached to him then it will be even greater satisfaction to take him away."

"Yes, I will. What about Reno?"

"I will take care of Reno _personally_."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Sephiroth?"

"Yes, Master Ansem?"

"Excellent job. You shall be rewarded."

"…Thank you, Master Ansem."

Sephiroth bowed his head once to the white haired man he called master before turning curtly and walking out of the room with the grace and pace of a well-Made and powerful vampire. He did not notice the small smirk from Ansem from the devilish plan the scheming master was making. Sephiroth kept the quick even pace as he walked off the grounds of his master's domain. He noticed the spiky haired annoyance and narrowed his eyes at the lax position the blue eyed man had.

"Zack! What are you doing?"

"Well, geez, Sephiroth. What does it look like I'm doing? Just standing here gazing out at the half moon." The man referred to as Zack waved his hand at the blazing night sky, stars and the big half moon shining a pale light down upon the two. When Sephiroth didn't say anything, Zack took it upon himself to break the silence.

"So the kid was taken, hm?"

"…Yes…How did you know?"

"I was hunting. I smelled blood and then sensed his presence, so it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"With you that's a surprising aspect that you could even say that…"

"Yeah, well just because you're Ansem's little pet doesn't mean that I'm not as bright as you. Learn the aspect of that and get the fucking stick out of your ass." With that said, he vanished from the scene and Sephiroth glared at the place where he had been. Pet? He was not a pet! Sephiroth growled in the back of his throat before he flitted through the city looking around for someone to feed on. He was pissed and that only fueled his need to lap the life blood from some pathetic mortal. That was when he spotted a red headed girl, kneeled next to a coat, crying with three others trying to comfort her from behind.

"Kairi, really, I'm sure he's ok…he may be stupid but he isn't weak…" said a tall blonde, his eyes filled with concern.

"I don't give a damn, Tidus, I can't believe he's gone!" said the red head between. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at the words but remained hidden watching as a new scene unfolded before his eyes.

Kairi looked up as she heard something from the alley in front of her and backed up as a figure formed in the shadows.

"Be not afraid. I am not here to harm you. Merely to explain. That is all." Came a deep voice from the shadowed figure. Kairi shot up from her kneeling position and stumbled backwards.

"W-who are you??" she stuttered, her form shaking from nerves and silent sobs.

"I am nothing of your concern. I merely wish to explain your friend's disappearance. My master told me to do so." Said the shadow and she nodded slowly and she noticed the outline raised and finger and beckoned for her to follow him. She looked back at her other friends who all nodded in saying 'I'll follow you too' and she stood walking slowly toward the silhouette. Once she reached him, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into an abandoned building.

"Wha?!"

"Shh. My name is Zack." The silhouette said in a hushed voice pushing her down into a chair. A stray ray of moonlight shone through the window and glinted off his teeth revealing small fangs. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream only to have his hand placed over it.

"Don't scream. I'm not here to harm you. As I said before, my Master told me to tell you what happened to your friend, Sora."

"Whuttheehullhap'ntuhsorah?" she asked through his hand. He giggled slightly and removed his hand from her mouth.

"My master has him. His name is Riku. Don't worry about Sora. He'll be fine. Riku is someone anyone can trust: Human vampire alike. If you want, I can ask Master Riku about visitations to your friend."

"What do you mean, 'my master has him'?! What the hell happened to Sora?!"

"He's been Blooded."

"Blooded?"

"Yeah, that means he's a vampire."

"What?!?!" She shrieked and he flinched one eye closing.

"Do you all have to yell? Damn, take some news and keep the shrieks to yourself. Sora didn't object to it. Master Riku isn't one to coerce something upon others they don't want. Master Riku doesn't like it and he doesn't want to do it. Therefore, he had Sora's consent." Zack looked into the eyes of the red head whose eyes were wide with panic and fear.

"You mean….Sora wanted to be…a vampire? But why?" Kairi asked, fear edging into her voice making it quiver. Zack sighed and looked down, his blue eyes filled with sadness at the girl's thoughts.

"Yes, I assume so. I would not know because I wasn't there." Zack said and Kairi shuddered with a sob that echoed through the empty room.

"But…why?"

"I don't know." Zack replied quietly before his head snapped towards the door. "Get out of here now!" he hissed before seemingly vanishing from the room. Kairi's eyes widened as she saw this and stumbled out of the room sobs shaking her violently.

When Zack stopped flitting he glared at the figure that stood before him.

"Well, Zachary, it seems that you've been…lying to quite a few people…" said the figure, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What of it?"

"Well, it could get you killed if I told…_him_..."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I, Zachary?"

"Come on, Seph. You wouldn't do that to me…" Sephiroth smirked at the defeated tone in Zack's voice.

"Well, let us make a deal, Zachary. We'll fight. Whoever wins can request one thing of their desire to the losing party. Deal?" Zack's eyes widened at the proposition given to him. He weighed his options. Sephiroth was one the greatest former loner vampires heard of through any house. Then again, he himself had great strength and was renowned when he'd been human. He smirked, glaring straight into Sephiroth's eyes. Sephiroth glared back into Zack's before he launched himself toward the spiky haired vampire with immeasurable speed. Zack glowered before vanishing and appearing behind Sephiroth, his fangs bared in anger. Sephiroth turned with agility and speed unmatched, appearing right in front of Zack, his claws tearing at his chest. Zack hissed in pain but the wound closed as fast as it was given and he swiped at Sephiroth's head, only to miss and have something encase him from behind. Claws were placed at his neck and his blue eyes widened as he gasped in surprise. A low voice whispered in his ear seductively as Zack felt something hard pressed against him from behind.

"I win. You must comply with my every whim…for a week. That is my request."

"Y-yes…Sephiroth…" came Zack's low reply as Sephiroth's arm was not removed from his waist.

"My first request will be something I will enjoy…a lot." Zack was turned to face Sephiroth only to see a smug smirk pulling at the thin lips of the silver haired sex god. The dark haired vampire shuddered with fear at what the elder could ask him to do. And as he heard the first request of his master-for-a-week, his eyes widened in complete disbelief. Well, Sephiroth had been right about one thing….It _was_ something _he_ was going to enjoy.

"Suck me off."

Zack choked and looked into the green eyes only to see them filled with complete seriousness. Sighing, he bowed his head and slowly lowered himself to his knees and raised his hands to the waist of Sephiroth's leather pants.

**\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/**

Sephiroth smirked as Zack shuddered from the newest request he was just given.

'_If I can't have you freely, then this is the only way…'_

Zack spared one glare at Sephiroth before trudging off to do as he was told. Sighing, Zack pushed open the door and walked into the instructed room, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the bed before they snapped over to the closet.

"Fucker… I'll get his damned ass for this.." Zack muttered under his breath before walking over to the closet and slowly pulling the door open. The sight that greeted him made him bare his fangs and slam open the door to see Sephiroth standing there smirking.

"You prick! You actually think I'm going to wear any of that?" Zack shrieked at the taller silver haired man. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at the man as if to say 'And what makes you think you can question my authority over you until the end of the week?' Zack growled in anger his fists balling and he raised one to strike the elder vampire but trembled when he found himself pinned to the bed beneath him.

"You dare threaten to strike me?" Zack growled at the amusement written so clearly in the voice.

"Damned straight, prick." Sephiroth smirked at the face Zack made before he crashed his lips down on Zack's open ones that were about to speak. Zack endeavored to kick the silver haired man only to have his legs weighted down by the others'. Sephiroth smirked against the younger man's lips removing his only to smile smugly at the position he had the black haired youth in.

"Don't struggle…it'll make it more painful…" Zack's eyes enlarged as he understood the whispered words, too stunned to move as he stared straight into the glowing green eyes of the person who topped him. The silence that followed wasn't as tense as the two would've thought it would've been. Zack turned his head to face Sephiroth again only to have his lips claimed again by the one above him. Knowing it was futile to even struggle he just laid there letting his 'master' do as he pleased to him, cold air barely being acknowledge as a shirt was removed. Lips trailed down his neck lightly placing soft kisses in a long trail to his jugular as he felt sharp fangs nipping lightly as to not leave marks. This action brought Zack out of his depressed stupor. He felt a tongue brush over the sensitive skin and he clenched his mouth shut to keep back the moan.

Feeling lips pressed against his, he never noticed the white hands ghosting over a perfect chest or over a chiseled abdomen down to the black leather pants that adorned his shapely hips. With the force that was placed at his lips, his mind went blank and his body started to take over his actions as he feebly kissed Sephiroth back. He felt a tongue caress his bottom lip and he replied by opening his mouth to welcome the tongue with his own. It was then that Zack felt the hands skating across his bare chest and abdomen and it sent shivers of pleasure throughout his body and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck pulling the man down to where he was laying flat on top of the dark haired vampire. Sephiroth smiled/smirked into the kiss deepening it, his hands taking advantage of the permission to explore the perfectly sculpted body. After a few moments of a loving battle of the tongues, Sephiroth's mouth left Zack's and started exploring his neck with more passion than in the beginning and his tongue ran over every curve and dip of his skin memorizing with a moment of nipping, sucking, and kissing of the area showing each patch of skin every bit of attention he believed it deserved. A smile touched Sephiroth's lips as he heard a soft moan escape the mouth of the vampire beneath him. Zack ran his fingers through the long sheet of silvery white hair, shivers of pleasure coming more often than before, the elder vampire adorning him with ministrations he'd only imagined. Sephiroth smiled as he expelled a moan from the writhing vampire, his hands ghosting over stiffening nipples, his tongue running over sensitive skin. Raking his hands through velvet hair, Zack arched his back in attempt to bring the two closer together. Sephiroth's expert hands danced across bare skin reaching a barrier unwanted by them and he began to remove the unnecessary clothing. Once the younger vampire's pants were removed he looked at the elder with a pleading look. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at the gaze before his sharp ear caught sound of a light whisper.

"Please…"

Sephiroth's brow rose higher at the word before Zack wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a sharp and forceful kiss. The silver haired vampire was surprised at first but smirked slightly into the kiss before kissing the dark haired man back. Hands trailed up Zack's sides as the kiss became more heated and lustful. When the kiss broke Sephiroth was tempted to dive in and steal a kiss from those lips again, but stopped as he heard a breathy request.

"Please…"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at which Zack wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck pulling the taller man down onto him.

"…Take me…"

Sephiroth's sharp eyes turned on Zack, shock filling them along with suspicion.

"Are you…?" A nod. Sephiroth's eyes widened only slightly before diving in for another kiss, lips meshing together in a union that knew no bounds. This time Zack's hands did the memorizing as they trailed over the leather coat that kept him from pale white skin beneath. He tugged at it, forcing the other man to stop the kiss for a moment to shrug off the offending clothing. After another heated battle with their mouths, Sephiroth gazed directly into Zack's electric blue eyes for confirmation once more. Zack's eyes closed slowly, before opening them a spark in them showing lust and love at the same time. As he read the look in the sapphire eyes, he began to shrug off the rest of the offensive clothing. Looking into Zack's eyes, he took the bruised lips into a heated kiss before long fulfilling the request Zack had made.

**\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/**

Zack's eyes opened wearily as he looked around, his eyes adjusting the complete darkness he was shrouded in. He sighed and moved to sit up only to have two arms restraining him from doing so. He looked down to see a silver haired angel sleeping beside him, both pale arms wrapped around his waist only to have the delicate looking hands clasp together at one revealed hip bone. He sighed, both happily and jadedly. Grant you, he'd never had such an experience as such, but he wasn't quite so sure of the emotions that were inside. _'Yet, I've never seen Sephiroth looking so…serene. One word I would've never thought to even use as an adjective for him. Gah! I just don't know…'_ Zack looked down as he heard a light chuckle before the arms around his waist tightened, pulling him down to the same level as the other man.

"So are you basically thinking you don't know whether you'll call it rape or liberal sex?" Sephiroth stated quietly, his eyes still closed. Blue eyes widened as recognition hit him hard.

"Yeah, I guess… You've got my emotions about you all tangled up unlike your hair…" '_Okay that was an odd…figure of speech…' _Sephiroth chuckled again at Zack's words.

"Well you've straightened out mine about you…" Once again, blue eyes widened, but not in apprehension.

"W-what do you mean by that?" '_He can't be serious…'_ Green eyes met blue as Sephiroth opened his eyes. Understanding was not far from the ebony haired man as he stared into the swirling orbs of glowing emerald gems that had an unreadable depth to them, creating a seemingly endless pit of emotion. Aqua eyes glazed over in from not blinking as the ensnaring green depths kept his enrapt in the strong gaze.

'_Whoa… I've never seen his eyes like that…before…Have his eyes always been that…_green?_... I wonder if he knows that he's got beautiful eyes…'_ The black haired vampire had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize the ol­­der vampire was kissing him until he felt something drive against his bottom lip. Unbeknownst to his conscience, his lips parted, allowing the offensive tongue into his mouth. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­Light battles for dominance turned into a raging battle of the tongues as each vampire fought his own. After a few moments of a passion filled kiss, the elder broke away, giving a small almost hidden smile to the ebony haired vampire. Zack unconsciously snuggled against the taller man, nuzzling his flushed ( as much as a vampiric complexion can allow… ) face into the warm nape of Sephiroth's neck.

"Zack… Do you not have to report to Riku today…?"

'_Ah…shit… I completely fuckin' forgot…'_ A soft chuckled reached his ears as he looked up at the silver haired god, receiving a small, chaste kiss. "Go."

Zack climbed out of the bed, walking over to the hastily discarded pile of clothes picking his out from the lump. Hurriedly, he pulled on his clothes, not even noticing his lover getting up from the bed. As he pulled his shirt down he felt two arms pull him back against a chest.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Zack thought for a moment, pondering the answer to the question himself.

"Dunno… Knowing Riku, he'll want me back as soon as possible…y'know? So I can get as much info…But what I don't get…" Zack turned in Sephiroth's arms looking up into the glowing green eyes. "Why don't you have a problem with this anymore…? I mean… I'm practically getting information that can get you killed."

Sephiroth smirked down at his ebony haired lover, leaning down to whisper into Zack's ear. " Once a loner, always a loner, Zack. My loyalty does not lie with Ansem as full as it could. He merely uses me, as do I him."

Zack stared Sephiroth for a moment before wrapping his arms around his waist, enjoying the cold warmth that radiated from him. He felt the pair of arms around him tighten and he felt content, not wanting to move and destroy the peaceful moment between the two. In fact, he didn't have to, Sephiroth took the pleasure all for himself.

" Go before Riku starts to wonder, Zack." Another small chaste kiss on the lips and Zack was out the door, flitting to his respectful home.

_

* * *

__So afraid to open your eyes – hypnotized._

_You know you're not the only one._

_Never understood this life._

_And you're right I don't deserve._

**_The Only One _**by Evanescence

_

* * *

__In a dream…_

_Will you give your love to me?_

_Beg my broken heart to beat._

_Save my life._

_Change my mind._

**_Cloud Nine _**by Evanescence

* * *

"Lexy! C'mon! We gotta hurry! Riku's back!!" A red headed girl grunted in annoyance turning back to her girlfriend. 

"Aya… must you be so annoying? I may love you, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I can't be annoyed. I know Riku's back." The other girl pouted.

"Aw, c'mon, Lex, I was just wantin' to see the kid. Besides, it's been a while since we've been home. I wanna see Cloudy-boy!" Dark eyes landed on the girl named Aya, annoyance clearly written in them.

"Aya… You always want to see Cloud… I'm going to start assuming that you both go bisexual for each other and that you're having an affair." Pouty lips puckered even more. Eyes watered and Lexy, better known as Alexandra, sighed. " Fine, let me finish this round and then we'll go home."

Aya cheered happily, punching the air triumphantly. Let me describe the…happy pair. Aya was adorned with shining golden silver hair, that was almost multi-colored and had dark red streaks cutting through the otherwise bright color. Happy violet eyes glowed with burning power, highlighted pink with the glare of lights, bringing her dark appearance the innocence she need to do what she was assigned from Riku. Now, for the downbringer of the duo.

Lexy, well, she was Lexy. Yet, she was also like her brother, Shuyin. Shuyin and Lexy were twins, down the very pale-ness of their skin. Her hair was a bright red, almost as red as a blazing fire. Lime green eyes held the apathy she happily showed to others except her girlfriend. Yes, you read that right. Girlfriend. _Girl. Friend. _Lexy and Aya were the happy couple of the vampiric world…except for Cloud's little group…couple...boyfriend…THING! But then again, this is Cloud we are talking about. Anyway, Lexy and Aya were the 'seducers' of Riku's coven, meaning, they got all the male victims. Huh. Go figure.

Aya watched her girlfriend, catching the falling and rising of baggy bondage pants on her lovely little lady's hips. Aaah, those hips were so perfect to wrap her beautifully sculpted thighs around as they used their…WHOA THERE AYA! We've got people that don't want to know that stuff!!! That includes me…. Anyway. Each kicked from Lexy's heavily combat-booted feet sent mutated vampire monsters flying back into the wall before she pounced on them, her claws slicing through each mutation with unreal ease.

"I still don't see how you could ever touch one of them, let alone use your claws to tear them to pieces." Aya said, looking down at her well-taken care of nails.

"Well, I, unlike you, do not care what happens to my nails. They will simply grow back during my well needed sleep. Now, if you wish to return home, let us. I'd preferably not like to be smelling like dirty blood for the new kid. He'll be adjusting to his powers, so they'll be out of whack for a while." Aya nodded as Lexy walked over to her, placing a simple kiss on her lips before walking ahead of her. Aya watched as cautious lime eyes glanced down each side of the alley before she looked back at her girlfriend, gave a small smile and flitted away from the bloody scene behind them.

Aya followed suite immediately afterwards her eyes barely noticing as her dutiful girlfriend took a turn or jumped from the roof tops to roof tops. Their home loomed in front of them in a matter of minutes, and her nose caught a sharp scent of new-ness. She halted right behind Lexy as she stared at the ominous gates before them. The red head waved her hand and the gates moved, creaking noisily, earning an ungrateful shudder from the girl. Lexy walked forward and pushed open the oak doors, entering the mansion, no noise reaching sensitive ears as the doors closed silently.

"Alexandra. Ayara." Lexy didn't turn her head, recognizing the voice immediately. Aya decided to answer for both her and her girlfriend, knowing the annoyed girl wouldn't say anything.

"Nice welcoming committee you have here, Squall."

"Leon."

"Eh, whatever, I'll always be with Yuffie. Quite frankly, I think you're retarded for changing your name. Leon _Leon_heart? I mean, c'mon."

"…" The previous statement earned her a double glare, before Aya heard a delighted squeal and was glomped from behind.

"AYAAAAA!! YEAH! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME! We can torture Squally together now!!"

"Chya! Straight up, Yuff!"

Lexy stared at the two with a look of ' Oh my heavenly Jesus I'm surrounded by idiots…' Leon's mimicked it.

"Idiots?"

"Yeah…"

"Leave?"

"Definitely."

Leon and Lexy carefully edged themselves out of the room, hopefully to be glomp-free as they made their way to pantry in the large mansion.

"Leon? Lexy? What are you doing?" Both of the vampires turn around to see a blonde haired blue eyed man eyeing the two with a look of amused confusion.

"Uh…if we say escaping from madness, does it make sense?" Lexy asked relaxing slightly as she turned to face the blonde in full.

"No, because the madness is every where."

"True. Oh, and I suggest you hide. Aya's still looking for you… Cloudy-boy…" With that said, Cloud suddenly ducked down, his voice becoming a mere whisper.

"She's…not trying to kill me is she?"

"Dunno. Depends on if a glomp of impending doom can kill y-CLOUDY-BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOOUUUUUU!!!" A bounding ball of gold and maroon pounced on the poor defenseless little blonde… well maybe not defenseless, but he was definitely poor after that major glompage.

"AYAH! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFFF!!" It was moments like these that you needed on of those big squishy chairs and a big bowl of popcorn with an extra large cup of soda. But then again… we're in a vampiric world here… man. Sucks for them. Back to the glomping party.

"Aya… Would you get off Cloud before you kill him? I do rather need him alive." Both Aya and Lexy turned to see their silver haired master and a rather short brunette haired boy/man that could've passed as Cloud's younger brother.

"Uhm Cloud….you didn't by chance have a brother when you were alive and he's been reincarnated, did you?"

"…..No, Aya. I was an only child." Aya giggled, before climbing off the blonde who stood up and dusted his clothes off, folding his arms, pink lips turned outward in a pout. The brunette smiled at the blonde's face before turning to look at Aya and Lexy with a confused look.

"Sora, meet Alexandra, preferably Lex or Lexy, and Ayara, otherwise known as Aya, or Yuffie's twin."

"You mean there's two of them now?" Lexy smirked, leaning back against the counter, glancing over at her girlfriend who was now pouting more so than Cloud.

"I am not that bad, Master Riku…"

"Yes, you are", four voices chorused, four sets of eyes rolling their eyes as her pout only deepened. Lexy smiled at her girlfriend before her head turned sharply to the door and she stood upright. " Riku…Zack's back."

**

* * *

**

_If I fall and all is lost._

_No light to lead the way._

_Remember that all alone_

_Is where I belong…_

**_Cloud Nine _**by Evanescence

**

* * *

**

_You don't remember my name._

_I don't really care._

_Can we play the game your way?_

_Can I really lose control?_

**_Lose Control _**by Evanescence

**

* * *

**

"_You're never to be accepted."_

"_You're a monster."_

"_Damned half-breed!"_

"_Get out of my sight! You are no longer worthy to be here!"_

A man sighed deeply, moon and street light alike bathing over him as he sat down on a bench, senses closed off to the world around him. Green eyes peered out from behind a veil of burning red hair, spiky bangs partially covering his eyes. Words of hate, fear and abhorrence rang clearly in his sharp mind. A clawed hand reached back to massage the back of a stiff neck from having to sleep standing up. A sharp elbow rested painlessly on a bended knee, his palm holding the weight of his head, face buried into his hand.

'_Why did he fail in making me?...More over…_How_?' _Closed eyes opened slowly, his ears twitching, catching a distance scuffle from far off as much as he didn't want to hear anything anymore. It was a few moments of silence before the noises he'd heard far off seemed closer, and it was then that he realized he'd been hearing screams.

"_NO! Why are you trying to do this to me?! I don't- NO!! Please, no, no, no, no, NO, please, God, no!"_

"_There's no point in trying to prevent the inevitable. So, please, do stop trying."_

"_Oh, god, no! Please, don't do this…my mothe- DO YOU THINK I CARE FOR A PATHETIC MORTAL?!"_

The man started, wondering what was going on. Wide eyes couldn't blink away the horrifying sight that they beheld. A white haired man was bending over a boy that could be no older than seventeen, pallid hands groping and tearing the clothing that was already in rough enough shape. His mind kept telling him to move, to save the boy, but all he could do is stare. The sounds of material ripping and the soft echoing cries remained in the man's head as he grew angry at the next sight that beheld him. The man's lips descended upon the boy's pushing him back against the wall, his bare back being stabbed bi a piece of protruding cement. He cried out in pain, but the man's lips silenced what would've been an ear-splitting scream. At this, the bystander charged forward angrily and ripped the man away from the boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The white haired man looked up into green eyes, a smirk crossing the ever sadistic face, a small chuckle issued from the thin lips.

"Claiming what is rightfully mine."

"Yours?! He's a fucking child? Have you ever heard of child molestation?! It's kind of illegal!" The man laughed again, standing up, measuring slightly taller than the red headed man.

"Tell me, you vampiric half-breed, did you know that what you are is _illegal?_ You're kind is supposed to be murdered at creation!" The red head glared, one foot stepping back defensively, emerald eyes heated in anger.

"Fuck off, or my half-breed hands will rip your damn head off! Got it memorized?" The monochrome haired man sneered at the opposition, but left sight with a mere blink of eyes.

"You ok, kid?" The blonde haired boy looked up into green eyes, wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously.

"Yeah…I think." Green eyes saddened slightly.

"Turn around." The boy did so and the man flinched as he saw the small but heavily bleeding wound in between his shoulder blades.

"Damn, kid, you must've landed hard on the wall. If you want, you can come with me and I can wrap it up for you, but I understand if ya don't." The blonde looked up at the man, before nodding slowly.

"Just as long as I get your name first."

"Hmm…I dunno, you seem a little weird…"

"Huh, yeah right, and you don't?"

"Ok, you got a point there. Name for name?"

"Sure."

"Kay. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

" Uh, I guess. I'm Roxas."

"Well, then, Roxy-boy, let us be on our way, eh?" Roxas nodded once, feeling comforted as the red headed man wrapped an arm gently around his shoulder guiding him away from the scene.

"That guy didn't bite you…did he?"

"… He…did, but he said something about not being able to complete 'the process' or whatever."

"Shit, kid. Looks like you'll be stuck with me for a while."

"Why's that?"

"Well, now you're an outcast, a half-breed, or to put it in the Elders' terms ' One of dirty blood '." Axel said melodramatically, earning himself a laugh.

"Okay…"'_…I shouldn't have a problem with that at all…Axel.'_ Roxas smiled up at Axel, who ruffled his hair affectionately, wrapping his back around his shoulder, walking him to his hideout.

**

* * *

**

_Just once in my life_

_I think it'd be nice._

_Just to lose control, just once._

_With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

**_Lose Control _**by Evanescence

**

* * *

**

Well, there ya have it. My first chapter that's a pretty decent length and has what I call decent writing. Sorry if it seems a little weird, but it's all mandatory for what my mind first had planned for the story….but then I read some more…and my mind went all evilly bipolar on me and made me change a few things. IT also says that reviews and greatly appreciated and would encourage it greatly to keep my eyes and heart focused on writing and keeping an idea the same. I'm also working on finishing typing out Don't Want to Forget, but my mom has decided she's going to distract me with her Overreaction Beatings lately. And yeah, that's the official name. Hope you enjoyed and by all means, flame me if you didn't like it. But as I told you people…you've been warned about the insanity…so. SWDT OUT::salutes faithfully before falling into the mess called my floor::

_Click that little button down there \/ you know you want to. _


End file.
